Pantalla rota
by The crow over the window
Summary: Viktor rompé sin querer la pantalla del celular de Yuuri, y debe buscar cómo arreglarla.


**Hola, soy Crow trayendo su primera historia de YOI. La idea me nació gracias a una pequeña conversación que tuve con una compañera, a la que se le había roto su celular y que se quejó de lo mucho que tardarían en repararlo. Lo cual es bueno porque desde que termino el anime tenía ganas de escribir un fic de la pareja.**

 **Bueno, sin nada más que decir, ¡pasemos al fic!**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Nuestro amado cerdito: Yuuri**

 **La gata rusa: Yurio/Yura**

 _Cursiva:_ Viktor

 ** _Cursiva negrita_** : Yurio

 **Advertencia: un fic sin mucho sentido y un poco OoC. Viktuuri (y con un muy implícito Otayurio).**

 **Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de YOI me pertenece, sino a la sin par Kubo. La historia, por otro lado, si me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Pantalla rota**

Viktor miró horrorizado al suelo de la pista de patinaje. El celular de Yuuri estaba completamente destrozado, y todo era culpa suya y de su maldita curiosidad (y un poco de cierto adolescente voluble).

¿Cómo había llegado a la situación? Muy sencillo: todo comenzaba porque el celular tenía contraseña. Eso era algo obvio ya que eran celebridades, y si algún fan o periodista lo conseguía sin contraseña tendría toda su vida en la palma de su mano (literal), pero a Viktor le llamaba la atención de que su pareja nunca le haya dicho cuál era. Él siempre le decía cuál era la suya (más que nada porque era más seguro que Yuuri se acordara de ella), pero el japonés tenía un hermetismo bastante fuerte en cuanto a eso.

Eso le causaba curiosidad, y empezaba a sospechar que le ocultaba algo. No lo malentiendan, no es que fuera celoso o que quisiera inmiscuirse en la privacidad de su prometido (más de lo que ya había hecho); solo que, como todo lo relacionado con él, le daba curiosidad.

Y ese día podría haberla satisfecho, ya que Yuuri había dejado su celular desbloqueado cuando fue a cambiarse luego de su entrenamiento. Podría, pero entonces paso eso:

\- Viejo, quitate del medio- le grito Yurio, dándole una patada que por puro milagro no lo estampo contra una pared, haciendo que soltara el (sumamente frágil) celular, que cayó de pantalla.

Los dos rusos vieron con horror el celular, sin mover ni un pelo. El moverse implicaría que la situación era real, lo que significaría el tener que enfrentar a un Yuuri furioso, y ninguno de los dos quería hacer eso.

\- Esto es tú culpa, anciano, yo me lavo las manos. Buena suerte con el cerdo- dijo el rubio caminando hacia atrás, intentando apartarse de la situación y de sus consecuencias.

\- ¡Yurio, no puedes dejarme solo en esto! ¡Yuuri me matara!- rogó el pentacampeón, sosteniendo al menor de los hombros, completamente alterado.

\- ¡Y una mierda! ¡Si me meto, el cerdo me matara a mí también!- se negó el hada rusa, intentando zafarse del agarre del mayor.

Tiempos desesperados necesitan medidas desesperadas, por lo que Viktor no dudo ni un segundo:

\- Te prestaré mi tarjeta de crédito ilimitado.

\- Trato hecho.

Ambos acordaron en que el rubio se encargaría de distraer al japonés mientras el peliplata trataría de arreglar el celular. Cada uno pensaba que el otro tenía la tarea más difícil.

\- Viktor, ya estoy listo para irnos- aviso el castaño saliendo de los vestidores y logrando asustar a los rusos.

\- ¡Cerdo, vas a acompañarme a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de Mila!*- impuso Yurio, arrastrando inmediatamente al mayor a la salida.

\- E-espera Yurio, mi celular...- comenzó a decir Yuuri mientras trataba de ir por sus cosas.

\- ¡No te preocupes, Yuuri! ¡Yo llevaré toda a casa!- le aseguro Viktor sonriendo, saludando a su pareja aparentando calma.

El japonés se dejó arrastrar hasta la salida, un tanto preocupado. Algo le decía que su prometido le ocultaba algo, pero prefirió guardarse sus sospechas y concentrarse en la titánica tarea que tenía por delante: acompañar a Yurio de compras.

Mientras tanto, el pentacampeón se preguntaba qué iba a hacer. No podía llevar el celular a reparar porque no sabía cuánto tardaría, pero tampoco podía comprar uno nuevo porque el castaño se daría cuenta del cambio.

\- Viktor, ¿pasa algo?- le pregunto Mila, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¡Mila, necesito tu ayuda!- exclamo dramáticamente, asustando a su compañera de pista.

Le relato todo lo que había pasado y cómo había decidido ganar tiempo, causando la risa de la pelirroja.

\- Sabes que Yurio te dejará fundido, ¿no?- se burló.

\- Eso no importa ahora- le respondió el peliplateado, pasándose una mano por su cabello de la desesperación-. ¿Sabes cómo puedo reparar el celular de Yuuri?- preguntó con aprensión.

\- No; pero sé de alguien que sí- le respondió Mila con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa.

La joven lo llevo hasta donde se encontraba Georgi, a quien le relataron los hechos y no tardo en ver a Viktor como si fuera un sabio a punto de dar una lección muy importante a su discípulo.

\- Viktor, me sorprende de ti. Pensé que ya sabías que las relaciones se tratan de confianza- adoctrino el pelinegro.

\- Es gracioso que tú lo digas, teniendo en cuenta de que esto ya te ha pasado con Anya- se burló Mila.

\- ¡Mila!- exclamo Georgi, perdiendo toda aura de maestro de superación personal.

\- ¡Georgi!, ¿puedes ayudarme o no?- se impaciento Viktor.

\- Claro que sí, la persona que me ayuda está en San Petersburgo en estos momentos- contesto Popovich, yendo hacia el estacionamiento junto con sus compañeros.

Se subieron al auto de Viktor y condujeron hasta un hotel de lujo, donde el pelinegro habló con la recepcionista, que les indicó que esperaran en el lobby.

\- Muy bien, Georgi, ¿a quién estamos esperando?- le pregunto un muy curioso Viktor a su compañero de pista.

\- A un genio que me ha salvado la vida en más de una ocasión- respondió, un tanto exagerado, el pelinegro.

\- ¿Y ese genio es..?- inquirió Mila, quien los había seguido para ver cómo terminaba todo.

Pero, antes de que el glamuroso patinador pudiera responder, una voz conocida por el peliplata interrumpió la conversación.

\- ¿Viktor?- pregunto una asombrado Pichit.

\- ¡Pichit!, ¿qué haces aquí?- dijo un muy nervioso Viktor. Si Pichit se enteraba de por qué estaba allí, Yuuri también lo haría. Después de todo, ellos eran mejores amigos.

\- Él es el genio del que te hablaba, Viktor- le respondió Georgi.

El ruso y el tailandés le contaron la primera vez que el meno ayudó al mayor una vez que coincidieron en una competencia y que Georgi había robado (y roto) el celular de Anya.

Viktor, a su vez, le contó toda la historia de cómo se había roto el celular de Yuuri.

\- Vaya, Viktor, no me imaginaba que fueras del tipo celoso- comento Pichit mientras examinaba el celular de su mejor amigo.

\- No fue por celos, sólo era curiosidad- repuso Viktor, frustrado. ¿Por qué todo el mundo creía que era una persona celosa? ¡Él sólo quería saber lo que tenía su prometido en su teléfono! ¡Y lo de Chihoko fue algo completamente racional!

\- ¿Sabes? Si de verdad querías la contraseña del celular de Yuuri, sólo debías pedírselo- comento el tailandés, desencajando al ruso. ¡Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza!

\- ¿Tiene arreglo?- pregunto Mila ante la parálisis de su compañero de pista.

\- Claro que sí. Para mañana a la noche estará como nuevo- respondió alegremente el moreno.

\- ¿Mañana? ¡Lo necesito para esta noche o Yuuri va a matarme!- exclamó el pentacampeón.

\- Vas a tener que distraerlo por esta noche- dijo Georgi palmeándole el hombro en señal de apoyo.

\- Lo siento, Viktor. No puedo hacer milagros, per para mañana en la noche estará listo- le consoló Pichit.

* * *

 _¡Yurio! ¡Necesito que entretengas a Yuuri unas horas más! V.N_

 ** _¡Púdrete, anciano! ¡Ya llevo dos horas con el cerdo en el centro comercial! Y.P_**

 _Te prestaré mi auto para que aprendas a conducir. V.N_

Yurio lo pensó durante unos segundos. ¿Valía la pena perder su valioso tiempo libre sólo para dejar calvo a Viktor de la preocupación de lo que podría hacerle a su auto?

\- Yurio, ¿qué te parece este collar para Mila?- le pregunto Yuuri mostrándole un hermoso collar de plata con zafiros.

\- ¿Esa baratija? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Sigamos buscando, cerdo!- respondió el rubio, haciendo como si estuviera buscando entre los estantes de la joyería.

Lo valía. Definitivamente lo valía.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando Yuuri llego a su casa, lo único que quería era revisar las redes sociales, darse un baño e irse a dormir. Yurio lo había llevado de una tienda a otra por el centro comercial buscando el regalo para la pelirroja, hasta que finalmente se decidió por un vestido que habían visto en la primera tienda que entraron. Ya entendía porque Otabek parecía haber cruzado el infierno sin descanso cada vez que acompañaba al menor de compras.

Sin embargo, lo que le esperaba era una romántica cena preparada (o, más bien encargada) por su prometido a la luz de las velas.

Entre besos, risas y caricias que subían de tono con cada copa de vino, se le olvido hasta su nombre.

* * *

Al día siguiente, las sospechas que había tenido Yuuri volvieron cuando se despertó en la mañana y Viktor no estaba a su lado. El peliplata nunca se despertaba temprano, y menos en sus días libres.

La segunda cosa que afianzó sus sospechas fue el olor a café recién molido y tostadas francesas que le llegaba desde la cocina. Viktor jamás hacia el desayuno.

Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta la cocina (haciéndole más caso a su estómago que a la voz de su cabeza que le decía que allí había gato encerrado (y que este no era Yurio)), encontrándose con un desayuno completo (café, tostadas francesas, jugo de frutas, frutas y avena), y a un Viktor bastante sonriente.

\- ¡Sorpresa! Quise prepararte el desayuno- exclamó su prometido con una sonrisa en forma de corazón.

\- G-gracias- dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla sin dejar de ver del todo receloso a su pareja-. Viktor...- intento hablar el japonés, más fue interrumpido por su entrenador, quien le lleno la boca con comida.

\- ¡No hay tiempo que perder, Yuuri! Hoy tengo planeado muchas cosas- declaró el pentacampeón sonriendo de la forma más inocente que podía.

Sin estar del todo convencido, Yuuri decidió no discutir con su pareja y hacer lo que este le dijera.

Luego del desayuno (que duró casi una hora entre charlas e insistencias de que siguiera comiendo), se bañaron (cosa que tomó su tiempo, ya que paso de un baño a otra cosa), se cambiaron, le pusieron una correa a Makkachin y salieron a pasear por la ciudad.

Estuvieron toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde en la calle. Yuuri sospechaba cada vez más de que algo raro estaba ocurriendo.

La primera coa que hizo que se incrementaran sus sospechas fue cuando se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado de su celular y, al tratar de ir a buscarlo, Viktor le dijo que era mejor así para evitar distracciones.

Lo segundo fue que, pese a lo anteriormente dicho, Viktor sí tenía su celular con él, y lo revisaba cada tanto.

Lo tercero fue el encontrarse con Yurio y Otabek en un parque. Lo raro no fue encontrarlos, sino que (contrario a lo normal), el menor se encontrara de acuerdo en pasear con ellos.

La última cosa rara fue que, cuando estaba anocheciendo, Yurio le exigió que les hiciera la cena, y su prometido se excusará diciendo que tenía algo que hacer y que luego iría al departamento.

\- Otabek, ¿no sientes qué nos ocultan algo?- pregunto el japonés al kazajo.

Este se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No sabía qué es lo que pasaba, pero no podía ser tan grave si Yura no se lo había dicho. Debía ser alguna excentricidad de Viktor.

* * *

\- ¡Yuuri, ya llegué!- saludó Viktor alegremente. Y cómo no estarlo, si Pichit había arreglado el celular de su adorado prometido y parecía que nunca le hubiera pasado nada. Su vida estaba salvada...

... O es lo que pensó hasta que vio a un serio Yuuri, un encaprichado Yurio y un ligeramente divertido Otabek. Tragó en seco. Tan cerca.

\- Así que, Viktor, ¿cuándo pensabas decirme que rompiste la pantalla de mi celular? le pregunto Yuuri con la voz monocorde que usaba cuando estaba especialmente enojado.

\- ¡Lo siento, Yuuri!- exclamo tirándose al suelo y haciendo una reverencia completa al japonés-. Pero, ¡mira!, logré que lo repararan- anunció, nervioso, mostrándole el celular para ver si eso lo ayudaba en algo.

\- Lo sé. Pichit me lo dijo- dijo Yuuri. Toda esperanza de salvación desapareció de la mente del peliplata.

\- Yura, mejor nos vamos- sugirió Otabek, tomando del brazo de su novio y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

\- ¡Pero, Beka, yo quiero oír esto!- reclamó el rubio, tratando de soltarse.

\- Créeme, lo oirás- declaró el kazajo. Yurio miró de reojo a los mayores y entendió lo que el mayor quería decirle. Sin duda, en esos momentos no quería estar en el pellejo de Viktor.

El departamento quedo en silencio. Ni siquiera Makkachin hacía ruido, bien oculto en algún lugar del condominio. Viktor quería ocultarse con él.

\- ¿Algo que decir?- le pregunto Yuuri.

\- Ehm... ¿lo siento?- respondió su prometido con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El infierno se desató tras esas palabras.

* * *

En los días siguientes, en la pista de patinaje, se podía ver a un arrepentido ruso persiguiendo por todas partes a un indiferente japonés.

\- ¿Cuánto creen que tarde Yuuri en perdonarlo?- pregunto una entretenida Mila viendo el espectáculo que daba la pareja.

\- El cerdo ya lo perdono, sólo quiere que sufra un poco- confesó Yurio sin prestar atención mientras tecleaba en su nuevo celular.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?- pregunto Georgi señalando el nuevo celular y los nuevos patines del rubio.

\- Los compré con la tarjeta de Viktor- respondió el menor con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras veía como Yuuri esquivaba un nuevo intento de abrazo por parte del peliplata.

\- ¡Lo siento, Yuuri!- grito el pentacampeón, realmente arrepentido.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Y este sería el final del fic. Pobrecito Viktor, que me lo hacen sufrir (?**

 **De todas maneras, espero que les haya gustado. Si es así, les pido que dejen un review con su opinión, quejas, regalos, o lo que quieran (menos un autógrafo de JJ).**

 **Tal vez suba una continuación explicando de cómo se enteró Yuuri de lo de su celular, pero lo más probable que no. Ya veré si tengo ganas o no.**

 **Se despide Crow, ¡chau, chau!**

 ***: No tengo la menor idea de cuándo es el cumpleaños de Mila, sólo lo puse porque me servía.**


End file.
